Thunder, a Kiss, and Hope
by sheltie
Summary: A part of my CC/Digimon series. Takes place when TK is living in Reedington with Sakura and the others. One-shot.


**Thunder, a Kiss, and Hope**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon or Cardcaptors_

**A/N: Another Digimon/Cardcaptor one-shot. This one is when TK lived in Reedington. Enjoy!**

A crack of thunder shook the windowpane as Sakura clutched the blanket she was hiding under.

_Why did it have to storm right now when I'm all-alone_ Sakura thought

A flash of lightning illuminated the room. Sakura was about to relax when the ringing of a bell made her jump.

"Sakura? Are you home?"

Sakura looked out of her blanket when she heard the voice.

"TK?"

"Sakura, where are you?" TK asked

"In my room" Sakura called out

TK entered Sakura's room.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked

Sakura was about to answer when a crack of thunder sounded making her hide her head under the blanket whimpering. TK walked over and crawled under.

"TK?"

"Hey, I'm here for you" TK said smiling at her

Sakura smiled back and she felt a bit better. They sat there in silence as they heard the rain hit the house.

"What are you doing here anyway TK?" Sakura asked

"Oh, I came over because we were supposed to meet today, remember" TK said

"Oh, that's right" Sakura said now remembering

It had been close to a month since TK moved to Reedington and Sakura was helping tutor TK to catch him up to the others in class.

"I guess the study session is on hold because of the storm" TK said smiling

"Yeah, I don't like thunder" Sakura said laughing slightly

Another crack of thunder sounded making Sakura jump and cling to TK.

"Hey, it's okay" TK said soothingly as he hugged Sakura

"Thank you for being here TK" Sakura said

"No problem" TK said smiling

TK spend the rest of the time trying to calm Sakura down every time the sound of thunder came. He knew he was doing alright, but Sakura was still pretty freaked.

_I have to do something soon because the storm is getting closer and that means it will just get louder and longer_ TK thought

As soon as the loudest and longest of the thunder sounded TK pulled Sakura in and kissed her. This surprised not only Sakura, but TK as well. They both liked one another, but only as friends. This also blew their friendship out of the water.

Sakura's mind was racing as she felt TK's lips on hers. She had no idea what to do since she never kissed anyone before like this. But somehow her body knew what to do. She kissed TK back and she felt him reciprocating. This pleased the girl immensely though she didn't know why.

TK couldn't believe he did something so impulsive. He knew he probably spent too much time hanging around Tai and Matt. But when he felt Sakura kissing him back instead of pushing him away he decided to go with the flow.

Now, unlike Sakura, TK had a bit of experience in kissing. He remembered this one time that he was over having a sleepover with his friends back at his old home. They were playing spin the bottle though it was agreed that if it landed on either himself or his best friend Kari that it would be a kiss on the cheek. Well in the game he got kissed on the cheek by Sora and Mimi a few times. But when on his turn it landed on Kari he didn't think, he just leaned over and kissed his best friend on the lips. This of course caused Kari's big brother, Tai, to leapt at TK though the over-protective big brother was being held back by Sora.

When the two parted they were panting.

"Feel better?" TK asked not knowing what to really ask

Sakura nodded as she was sporting some nice red cheeks.

"Yes, I am, thank you" she said shyly

TK rubbed the back of his head, now embarrassed. Neither knew what to do now as they were in that awkward phase of after kissing your friend.

"Um, I think the storm has passed" TK said

Sakura nodded and got out from under the blanket without even glancing back at TK. TK also left the blanket trying to think of something to say.

"I guess I should be going" TK said

"Yeah" Sakura said looking down at her feet

Sakura walked TK to the door and when TK got his shoes on he turned to Sakura.

"See you later" he said

Sakura looked up shyly, "yeah, later"

TK left leaving Sakura standing there with thoughts very new and strange to her going through her mind.

When Sakura's brother and father came home they wondered why she was so quiet. Sakura told them she was just tired and not to worry.

A few days later Sakura met with her friends Madison, Li, and TK at the park. She greeted her friends though she blushed when she greeted TK. Li and Madison were confused at this, but didn't dwell on it. Well Li didn't Madison, however decided she needed to figure out why her best friend was acting this way.

"What's going on Sakura?" Madison asked curiously

"What do you mean Madison?" Sakura asked nervously

"Well the fact that you are blushing and acting all shy around TK. It means something happened. So spill" Madison said with the last part made in a demanding tone

"There's nothing going on with TK and I" Sakura said blushing as she remembered the incident

Madison looked at Sakura with a piercing stare, which could make anyone crack except for Li.

"Alright, a few days ago when there was that storm. TK came over since we were supposed to get together and study. But you know me, I don't like thunder. Well he stayed with me until the storm passed. But when the loudest thunder hit, he kissed me" Sakura said blushing a deep red at the end

Madison was shocked, she didn't expect to hear this from her friend.

"Really?" Madison asked excitedly

Sakura nodded with her cheeks still bright red at the memory.

"Oh, this is too perfect, you two make such a cute couple" Madison squealed, "and I didn't record it" she added pouting

Sakura blush turned even redder if that was possible as TK and Li, who were having their own chat looked over with curious expressions.

"Quiet Madison" Sakura urged

"But this is so great. You and TK would be so cute together," Madison said happily

"Madison, TK and I are just friends like Li and I" Sakura said

Madison didn't seemed to be listening as she began ticking off ideas of romantic dates and what dresses she could make for Sakura.

Sakura sweatdropped

"What's going on?"

Sakura jumped as she heard TK's voice from right behind her.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to startle you" TK said

"It's my fault, I was spaced out" Sakura said quickly

"Okay" TK said and looked over to Li for help

Li shrugged

"So what should we do today?" Li asked

"Well how about some pictures. I don't have any really of TK and it'd be nice to have some of him and the new ones of us" Madison said

"What?" Sakura said

"Sounds like a good idea, I could send some to my old friends" TK said

Li shrugged, but wasn't totally against the idea.

"Goodie" Madison said clapping her hands together

The actual photo session was more complicated then what was first suggested. Madison dragged everyone to her house and began to pile outfits for the three of them to wear, not to mention a few outfits for herself.

"Madison, do we really need all these clothes?" TK asked

"Oh TK, so naïve" Li said shaking his head

"What do you mean Li?" TK asked curiously

"You're about to see Madison in her creative mode, which can be quite scary at times" Li said

TK blinked, he was very confused.

The group was soon back at the park and Madison began to direct her friends.

"Alright, TK put this outfit on and Sakura, this one will look darling on you. Li, put this on. Now move, move, move" Madison said in a commanding tone

TK blinked, but Li dragged him away.

As soon as they were all dressed Madison began to place them in positions. After she was done positioning them she began to take photos of everyone. She muttered under her breath about certain things, but she kept up her constant enthusiasm. This shocked TK since the only person that he could think of who had this much energy was his friend Mimi.

TK had no idea how many pictures Madison had taken, but knew that the girl was going through a lot of memory cards. Though she didn't seemed to mind as whenever she was out she'd just put in a new memory card in and continue. Soon there were pictures of TK, Madison, Sakura and Li all in different outfits and poses. Some of them were just of him and Madison, him and Li, him and Sakura, or other combinations. The ones with him and Sakura were they one that were the most interesting. Madison would make sure Sakura was really close to TK and have him put an arm around Sakura or something so that they'd be quite close physically. Every picture would have a grinning TK and a tomato red Sakura.

"Madison, how many more pictures are you going to take?" TK asked

Madison put a finger to her chin in thought

"You know, I never thought of that," she said in all honesty

Li just sighed and shook his head. He was used to this and the way Madison operated.

Sakura though was now in a constant shade of red since she had been in most of the pictures with TK.

"I think we have enough Madison, and I think Sakura is coming down with something. She's really red and hot," TK said looking at the brunette standing beside with worry

Madison frowned

TK turned to Sakura and placed a cool hand on her forehead. This caused the girl's body temperature skyrocket. Not to mention every nerve in her body was now tingling.

"Are you alright Sakura?" TK asked worriedly

Sakura nodded since she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"I think I'll take Sakura home," TK said

"Alright TK," Li said now worried about Sakura's condition since he never saw his friend like this before

Madison pouted, but nodded.

TK led Sakura home with his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder just in case she fell over. Sakura was doing her best not to pass out from the contact. TK would glance every once and a while at his friend worried about the state she was in. Once they got to Sakura's house TK helped her into bed.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" TK asked

"No, I'll be fine" Sakura said in a small voice

"Are you sure?" TK asked worriedly

Sakura nodded vigorously

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" TK said and gave Sakura's hand a squeeze before leaving

Once TK left Sakura sighed. She waited until she felt her body was back to its normal temperature. She needed to figure out what was wrong with her and why she was acting this way around TK. She got up and sat at her desk. She wrote out everything that happens to her when she was around him. When she was finished she smiled.

"Tomorrow, I might tell him" she said

**End**

**A/N: That's the end of this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
